Yes
by The Ninja from Yesterday
Summary: Not all the time one word can change anything for over a day. But, this time it does. Harry/Draco fluff. (:3)
1. Chapter 1

**"Yes."**

**Summary: Not all the time one word can change anything for over a day. But, this time it does. Harry/Draco fluff. (:3)**

**I don't own Naru-I mean, Harry Potter. (*facepalm*)**

* * *

"Yes."

Eyes bulged.

One gasp.

"I permit Death to map out Harry Potter's life this time round."

Fate growled as she glared at Death.

"How _dare_ you Death, I am the one who will _always_ plan Harry Potter's life." Fate growled, her normally calm/smug face spilt into anger. Suddenly, Fate wasn't so beautiful.

"Ah, but this time you are not." Death pointed out in monotone. He was aware some girl-ish gods melted at his 'hot' voice. "This time, unlike the times you've planned his life, Earth won't be blown up. Even Kami agreed she's over and done with it."

"_It's my job!_" Fate hissed, transforming into a demon as she leapt at Death. His body instantly morphed into a frayed black cloak with a scythe from a 'hot' business man. He swung the scythe at Fate, who jumped back.

"Stop at once!" Kami's commanding voice overcame the fight. Everyone froze. "What is the meaning of this?" Fate bowed her head and calmed down, knowing that she was busted. Death picked his scythe up from the crack it made in the floor easily.

"As you all know," Death began, morphing back into business man. "Fate claimed that every time since Ginny blew up Earth with his runes the first time, even though she changed things here and there every repeat, right?"

Several nods around the council room.

"Since Ginny was in love with Harry Potter, no matter his sexuality, she was greave his death and try to revive him, thus blowing up the world. Thus, we have grown tired of doing this every time Ginny blows up the world, just because Fate claims she couldn't stop it. Well Fate, you can, since you have control over everyone's life."

"So I explained the whole thing to my supporters, and I put myself forward to stop this mess, and make sure that Ginny doesn't blow up the world this time." He looked to a frozen frame, much like a mortal old film. It showed explosions coming from one end of Earth to the other, and if the gods watched a few more seconds, the gigantic explosion would reach the sun, which would explode too, ending the Solar System.

"And I thank you Kami for choosing me this time round." Death ended his speech with a bow to Kami, the head god.

She nodded, then turned sharply to the furious Fate.

"You may go and start planning Harry Potter's life. As for you Fate,"

* * *

Death stared at the last 10 replays, written by Fate herself. No wonder Ginny always fell in love with Harry all the time! She had made Dumbledore a manipulative man since he heard Tom Riddle's speech on the strange things he does.

"Now, to change it all… how about Harry meets Draco _before_ Ron?"

Death pondered on the thought.

"Yes. That will do _nicely_."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HP nor Naruto, even through Naruto has _nothing_ to do with this story. At all.**

**So I've had this thought that THE J.K. Rowling might be reading all our stories! So, if your J.K. Rowling, HEY I LOVE HP! if your not, HEY THANK YOUR FOR READING THIS ANYWAY!**

* * *

Year One

Harry was quite nervous once the twins left his compartment. He watched as they spoke with their family, feeling envious at the large family. Behind him, the door opened.

Harry turned around, standing to face his guest. Blond, almost silver, was slicked back and a smug face.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He introduced himself polity. His eyes flickered to his forehead, and Harry was hoping to all the gods that he wouldn't be shipped as The Chosen One.

"Oh I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand.

"Friends?" He asked and Harry stared at it, like it was a diamond, and slowly took it.

"My full name is Harry Potter." Harry said, once they let go. Draco took a double take and Harry pulled back his fringe. He and the two buff men behind him eye's widened at the famous lighting shaped scar. "Please don't be my friend just for fame."

"Well, we sure did come into the train at the right time!" Draco laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't worship you." They all sat down and Harry began explaining what his life was so far.

"So I've been raised by muggles, and I was just introduced to the Wizarding world a month ago..." Harry began, and told practically his whole life, which wasn't much.

"_Wow_, your a Parseltongue!" Draco gasped and then had to explain everything.

Draco was half way through his explanation when the door slammed open.

"Hello I'm-"

"A _Weasley_." Draco sneered at him and motioned to his two partners. They cracked their knuckles threateningly, and the Weasley shot away with his tail between his legs.

Then, he had to explain why he hated him, which led Harry hating Gryffindor.

* * *

Fate watched helplessly as Harry was sorted into Slytherin, which would change _everything_. Ginny wouldn't blow up the world this time! Her plan was falling into pieces. She whimpered as Kami glared at her and swung her arm down, which Death responded to swiping his scythe through her neck.

Fate had no choice over _anyone's_ fate now.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry about it being short. The next few chapters will be a few times between every year... spreading out once Harry killed Voldemort. You'll find out why. ;) (although, it's not that hard)**


End file.
